Emily did 66 more sit-ups than Ashley around noon. Emily did 70 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Ashley do?
Emily did 70 sit-ups, and Ashley did 66 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $70 - 66$ sit-ups. She did $70 - 66 = 4$ sit-ups.